The Secret Language of Teenagers
by Jen813
Summary: ONE-SHOT. When it comes to boys, girls never say what they mean. And, of course, it's up to boys to figure them out. RobStar


Jen: I've had serious writers block on this other story I've been writing and I needed to write _something_. So without further ado, I give you:

The disclaimer! Yaaaay!!! I do not own Teen Titans! Whoo, hoo! Okay really, here's my story:

The Secret Language of Teenagers

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin yawned and stretched his arms. It was morning and he was particularly stiff from the battle with Overload yesterday. He had gotten electrocuted a little bit, which, if you have ever been electrocuted you will know this, doesn't leave you with a very pleasant after feeling. He cracked his neck and left his room to go eat breakfast.

He walked down the hall and heard the distant arguing of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Don't they ever get tired? It's the same thing _every single day _and it always turns out the same, too! Cyborg cooks breakfast for every one except Beast Boy, who ends up making his own meal.

Robin stopped thinking about Cyborg and Beast Boy when he walked past the door marked "**STARFIRE**". He halted and stared at it. Why? He didn't know.

Okay, that was a total lie.

He knew exactly why he was staring at Starfire's door: because she was in there. The beautiful alien girl from Tameran. His best... friend. He was beginning to hate that word. He wanted them to be more than friends. But... Robin wasn't exactly sure Starfire knew how to be more than a friend. And even if she did, would she want to be with Robin? Maybe...

He shook his head, clearing his mind. Now that he wasn't thinking so hard, he was able to hear the tiny sniffles coming from inside Star's room. Was she crying?

Worry washed over Robin like a tidal wave, "Starfire?" He said, knocking harder than he meant to, "Starfire, are you okay?"

From the other side of the door, Starfire quickly wiped her tears, "I am fine!" She tried to say enthusiastically. She wasn't fine. She was so not fine that she hadn't even gotten out of her pajamas yet. She still had on her plaid, baggy, purple pants and her purple tank top, which looked several sizes to small.

"You don't sound fine." Robin said stubbornly.

"Please, I wish to left alone." That wasn't true. Starfire wanted more than anything for someone to comfort her. But for some reason, those words didn't come out of her mouth.

It's kind of weird how girls rarely say what they mean, there's always a secret meaning behind it or they mean just the opposite, and it's up to boys to figure it out. Maybe it's their way of testing boys. For instance, if a girl says to her boyfriend, "Does this make me look fat?" what she really means is, "Give me a compliment or I'll kick you in the shins." Now, any idiot with half a brain would automatically answer, "Of course not! In fact, I think it's rather slimming!"

Some messages, however, are harder to decipher. Like if a girl were to say, "I'm fine, really." it could mean a number of things. It could mean, "You _better_ understand that I'm not fine and comfort me." or, "I'm not fine, but I want to be left alone right now, so I'm just going to tell you that I'm fine so you'll do just that." or if you're a girl like Raven, "I'm fine. Go away".

But when Starfire had said that she was fine she hadn't meant any of those things. She had actually meant, "I'm not fine, but I don't want you to see me crying."

Fortunately for her, living with two girls had made Robin an expert at decoding their messages, "Come on Star." He said as gently as he could, "I just want to help."

Starfire sighed at his words. That was the right thing to say. She floated over to the door and slid it open, "I do not wish to burden you." which meant, "I don't think it's right to burden you, but if you say it's alright, then I will."

"It's not a burden, Star." Robin was still speaking gently, "I want to hear it. It's alright if you tell me."

Bingo! "Very well, Robin." Starfire wasn't crying anymore, "Please come in and I will speak of it with you."

Robin walked past her and into the center of the room. He wasn't sure were to go. He could sit on the bed, but she might feel awkward... or pressured.

_Pressured to do what? _Robin thought to himself. Then blushed at his own response. He shouldn't think of Starfire like that. He wasn't a pervert.

Starfire flew to her bed and sat on it. "If you truly wish to know..." She waited as if she asked a question.

Robin nodded, "I do."

Star took a deep breath, "I am... thinking of my last trip to Tameran."

Robin shuddered. He hated to be reminded of that experience. That was the time when he had almost lost Starfire... forever. She had been betrothed to this big... blob... thing by her sister (who was Grand Ruler at the time), Blackfire. In the end, it all turned out to be a hoax. Blackfire had done it for this jewel that would give her ultimate power. Starfire and her had one last fight, which Star won. She became the new Grand Ruler and then gave the throne to her sumo wrestler sized nanny, Galfore. They all returned home and everything was back to normal... or so Robin thought. If everything was normal, Starfire wouldn't have been crying a few minutes ago.

"Why?" Robin asked, "What's wrong? Everything turned out okay."

"But Robin," She said quickly, "What if it had not?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I had wed Gurdle... Gurgle... him? What if I had lost the battle against my sister?" Her voice grew a note higher with every question, "What if I had stayed behind and ruled Tameran? What if..."

"Starfire," He cut her off, "None of that happened. You're here with me--us! And that's all that matters."

"You are right Robin." Starfire said quietly, "But I cannot help wondering what could have happened. I do not think I could handle not being with y--the team."

"I couldn't handle not having you... here." Boys rarely encode messages in what they say. And when they do it always has to do with a girl. What Robin had really meant was, "I can't handle not having you as more than a friend for much longer."

By this time, Robin was sitting on the bed, next to Starfire. "Forgive me Robin." She said suddenly, "I should not have bothered you with such nonsense."

"It's not nonsense," He said rather defensively, "You needed someone to comfort you."

"Yes, I did." Starfire said, which meant, "I needed _you_ to comfort me. Thank you."

She hugged her knees and looked at her wall. Robin realized how close they were. He found himself wanting to... touch her. He wanted to put an arm around her, trace her cheek, stroke her hair, anything! It was tempting and his mouth watered. He swallowed. His breathing had become slightly louder.

Starfire noticed, "Are you... okay?"

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm fine."

"Is it your neck?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer, she examined it. But instead of walking (or floating) behind him, she got an her knees and put her arms around his neck. Starfire touched Robin's neck, almost massaging it, looking for a knot or a kink. Then, since she found none, she pressed Robin against her and looked around his head so she could see the back of his neck.

And Robin thought they were close before! He could smell her, God how he loved her scent. Starfire's hair was on one side of her shoulders leaving her neck fully exposed. Her smooth skin was just begging him to kiss it.

_No! Control yourself. He thought._

This was driving him insane! He wanted to hold her so badly. She was right there. He liked the feeling of her warmth, but he had to pull away. If he didn't he might do... something... he'd... regret...

Starfire felt Robin kissing her in between her neck and shoulder. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but what ever it was, it tickled. "Robin, ah!" She giggled, "You... are tickling, eep! Me!" She couldn't take it. Starfire pulled back and fell into a fit on giggles.

Robin leapt off the bed onto the floor, shocked and horrified at what he had just done. He waited for Starfire to come to her senses and yell at him. She sat up, clutching her stomach from laughing.

"Robin!" She said happily, "That tickled!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled desperately, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Are you okay? Do want me to leave?" which meant, "I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I did that! Say I can leave so I can avoid this situation! Please!!!"

"No," Starfire said with a confused look on her face, "Why would I wish for you to leave? I find being tickled rather enjoyable."

"Starfire," Robin shook his head, "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"Take advantage? How did you take advantage?" Her expression turned from confused to excited about learning something new.

"When a boy does something like that to a girl it... it's a romantic gesture." Robin said inventing fourteen new shades of red and wearing them all on his face.

"Romantic gesture?" Starfire asked slowly, "Like what people engage in when they are on a... a... date?"

_Aw man! _Robin thought, _Gotta think of a way to get out of this!_

"Yeah," Robin said quickly, "But we're not on a date... or romantically involved or more than friends." which meant, "I'm in deep right now and I don't think you like me the same way I like you. So I'm just going to pretend like I don't like you and leave your room. Then everything will be back to normal."

Robin turned to leave but Starfire stopped him, "Do you... wish to be more than friends?" She asked seriously, which meant, "_I _want to be more than friends but I don't know if you do."

Robin still had his back to her, "I don't know. Do _you _want to more than friends?" He meant the same thing Star had.

"I believe," She said, "I asked you that question first, therefore, I should be answered first, correct?"

"I..." Robin said nervously, "I... don't want to give you the wrong answer." which meant, "I would be _so_ embarrassed if I confessed my feelings and you didn't feel the same way."

"I do not believe there is a wrong answer." Starfire said wisely.

"Uh... I..." Damn! He was backed into a corner now. Robin couldn't lie to her and say he didn't like her because then, if she did like him, she would always assume he didn't and never express _her_ feelings. On the other hand, if he did admit that he liked her, she might not feel the same way and him saying that could ruin their whole friendship.

He thought about that for a second.

Robin kissing her neck didn't ruin their friendship. Him becoming Red X didn't ruin their friendship. Him becoming Slade's apprentice didn't. Him going crazy about Slade and hurting her arm didn't. They'd been through a lot of things, things far worse than Robin expressing his feelings, and none of those hard times had ruined their friendship. In fact, most of them had made their bond stronger. Maybe if Robin told her that he liked her, it would have the same effect.

He finally turned to face her, "I want to be more than friends."

Starfire took a step toward him, "I... wish to be more than friends, too."

They stood in silence for several seconds, each taking in what the other had said. You would think the silence would be awkward, but it wasn't. Star was wearing her biggest smile and Robin just had a stupid grin on his face. I guess I should say, er, type that it wasn't awkward _until_ the same thought crossed both their minds: _What do we do now?_

"So..." Robin said, not exactly planning on finishing his sentence.

"Um," Starfire was about to take a big risk, "Would now be the proper time to... to kiss?"

Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching, "I don't know." Robin whispered, "Do _you _think it is?"

She swallowed, "Perhaps." Her voice wasn't any louder than Robin's. "I believe I wish to leave the choice up to you."

He had already expressed his feelings once and it had a good outcome. It couldn't hurt to do it again, "Now would be the right time. If you're okay with... kissing me." Robin blushed yet again.

Starfire put her mouth right next to his ear. He could smell her again and feel her warmth again. This time he was going to control himself. She spoke so softy that he could barely hear her. Robin felt her breath against his ear. Forget her smell, he was on the brink of insanity from her breathing! She took soft and even breaths and every time she exhaled Robin seemed to be closer to the edge.

"I am very okay with kissing you." Starfire whispered.

She slowly, ever so slowly, pulled her head back so she could see Robin's face. His expression had become very serious, as hers was. Starfire tilted her head and leaned forward. Robin was aware of how agonizingly slow she was going. He waited and waited. It seemed like she was taking forever just to close the centimeter gap between them! And it made Robin want to kiss her even more.

Starfire took a sharp breath in and stopped moving forward for just a moment. She considered what she was doing. She was about to kiss Robin. She wasn't scared that she didn't know how, they had kissing on Tameran, they called it something else, but they still had it. She wasn't nervous that Robin wasn't the boy she should be kissing. Of any one in the entire universe, Robin was the one she should kiss. If she wasn't nervous or scared, then what was that... that feeling in her stomach? She couldn't describe it. It wasn't bad, it was _definitely_ good. But what was it? Caring. Yes, that was it. It was the feeling of wanting to care for Robin. To take care of him. Starfire decided she liked this feeling.

Herself sorted out, Star gently pressed her lips on Robin's. She began the kiss lightly, keeping her tongue in her mouth and just caressing his lips with her own. She gradually began working faster.

Robin noticed that Starfire wasn't new to this whole kissing thing. That meant she had kissed somebody before! But who? How dare that guy kiss her! Robin would get him! That other guy had no right...!

_Okay, calm down, _Robin thought, _I'm the one kissing her now._

And it felt good. Not only was Starfire experienced, but she was a good kisser, too. He felt her tongue at his lips, wanting to enter. He wasn't going to object! Robin happily let her tongue in and soon his own wanted to get in on the action.

Star wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go. She was sitting on his lap. They finally broke away. They stared at each other for several moments. Neither of them wanted this feeling to end.

Robin couldn't take the silence anymore. He begin to move Starfire off of him. She had other plans. She gave him a warm, loving hug. She tried to hug him lightly so Robin could breath. He returned the hug.

Starfire had never felt so safe. With Robin's arms around her, she felt like nothing could hurt her. Even though, her head told her that that wasn't possible, her heart didn't care. She found herself reluctant to let go.

"We've got to get to breakfast." Robin whispered.

"Yes," Starfire said sadly, "I suppose we should..."

"On second thought," Robin had decoded her message before she finished saying it, "Breakfast can wait. I just want to be with you."

Star hugged him again and he cradled her in his arms, "Thank you, Robin."

"No, thank _you_," He said, "So... what are you doing tomorrow night?"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: There it is! Hope you liked it. Remember to read my other stories, Kisses & Blorths and The Horror and Joy of Christmas. Please review! Bye!


End file.
